


Not a Sweet Dream

by Ttori315



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, but not totally, dreams suck sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: “You’re only gonna let me down!” Peter said angrily, pulling away from him. “You’re gonna end up fucking everything up! Captain America is ten times the man you’ll ever be! He was right about you! About everything!”





	Not a Sweet Dream

“You’re only gonna let me down!” Peter said angrily, pulling away from him. “You’re gonna end up fucking everything up! Captain America is ten times the man you’ll ever be! He was right about you! About everything!”

Tony took a step back. He knew Peter was right, knew that Steve would be better with Peter, keep him safe.

“You’re nothing to me! You can’t even take care of yourself. How could you take care of me.” Peter was yelling now, throwing the suit at his feet. “You ruin everything! I won’t let you ruin me! Steve is gonna take care of me! He’ll be my new dad and you can just go die alone!”

The words hurt, but he knew that they were true. peter needed someone better than him. But he couldn’t just let him go. “Peter… Peter please.”

Steve was suddenly there. he wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and started leading him away. “Let’s go Peter. I’ll make sure you’re safe and we can fight together. I’ll train you. you’ll never end up like Stark.”

They turned from him and walked away. Tony tried to catch up with them, kept running, but he wouldn’t move. He just stayed in the same spot. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes. He tried to call after them, but he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move and everything was dark. He was alone and no one was there for him. He’d been abandoned by everyone. There was no way out, no more feeling. Just a complete numbness.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Tony! Tony wake up!”

Tony could hear yelling, but he was still trapped. It was dark and no one had come from him. No one wanted him. He’d lost everyone, including Peter.

“Mr. Stark! Tony! Come on it’s just a dream! It’s not real! Wake up! WAKE UP!”

He suddenly sat up, opening his eyes. It was blinding at first, the light from above that filled the room. He took in a couple of shaky breaths and blinked, letting his body adjust to being away. The first thing he noticed was the wetness on his cheeks. Apparently he’d been crying in his sleep. Then he saw Peter, sitting next to him and his breath caught.

“Shit. What are you doing here?” he asked, quickly wiping away the tears.

“Fri said you were having a nightmare and she couldn’t wake you. She asked me to help.” Peter explained, frowning a little. “You were yelling my name. Do you… Do you wanna tell me what it was about?”

Tony sighed and shook his head. “Don’t worry Pete. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. Everything’s fine.” His voice wasn’t even close to convincing. The dream had really rattled him.

“May says it’s better to talk about the dreams. If you do that, you dispel the hold they have on you. You talk through your fears and you’re less scared.” Peter bit his lip. “Did I… I wouldn’t hurt you. Was it about me hurting you? I wouldn’t do that Mr. Stark. I promise.”

“Aw kid, don’t worry. It was… it was nothing. You were uh.. you were in danger, that’s all.” He didn’t like lying to Peter. It felt wrong, but he also didn’t want to admit what the dream had been about. He didn’t want to admit that he felt like a father to Peter. That the dream had been about him rejecting that idea. that he didn’t want Tony as a father figure. He didn’t want those fears confirmed.

“Well do you… do you maybe want a hug? Nevermind. That’s stupid. You just said you were fine. I know you’re not a fan of hugs. Nevermind. Forget I mentioned it.” Peter started to babble and Tony couldn’t help himself. He grabbed the teen and hugged him tightly.

“I don’t hate hugs.” he admitted. Peter wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Hugs are good.”

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just hanging on to each other tightly. When they pulled away from each other, Peter was smiling.

“Does this mean I get to hug you more?” he asked, looking hopeful.

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes, feeling better. “Sure, we can hug more. Not infront of Dum-E though, he’ll get jealous.” Peter laughed and shook his head. 

“Can’t make Dum-E jealous. If he knows I’m your favorite, he might make me a smoothie with something he knows is deadly.” Peter joked. Tony felt warm.

“Who said you’re my favorite? Maybe Butterfingers is my favorite.” he teased.

“Nah, I know it’s me!” Peter jumped up, a huge grin on his face. “Sleep tight Mr. Stark. We both need to rest for the field trip tomorrow!”

Tony had almost forgotten that he was chaperoning the field trip as a favor to May, who had to work a double. “Of course. Can’t wait to be in a bus full of teenagers for an hour just to go to some museum.”

“It’ll be fun! You’ll be hanging out with me, Ned, and MJ! We’ll all have a blast. I promise!” Peter walked to the door, pausing before leaving. “You’re the best. i’m really glad you’re going.”

Tony felt some much love there. Maybe he would be okay. “I know I am. Doesn’t hurt to be reminded of it though.” he said, winking at Peter. The teen left and Tony lay back down. Maybe, just maybe everything would work out for once.


End file.
